Web services represent a new model for software architecture, which is often described as “Service Oriented Architecture”. Compared with the pre-existing client-server model, web services offer a compelling paradigm for the future of software development. Web services are less like static applications and more like functions that can be called as needed, to be used on their own, or incorporated into other programs. As a result, web services can be used as building blocks for other web services, and new applications or composite applications can be built from different web services that are assembled dynamically from multiple sources across the web. This new approach for system design would help overcome previous geographical, organizational, and systematic barriers to business application development. With increasing attention from software vendors, business application vendors and others, web services are being used increasingly to address real business needs, including enterprise application integration, business partner integration, portal integration, dashboards, business activity monitoring, extended functionality for web applications, and improved application development efficiency.
However, using web services may be complex and difficult sometimes because all web services are based on various core technologies including SOAP, WSDL, UDDI and XML, and each web service can be built on a different software development platform (e.g., J2EE, Microsoft.net). The lack of web services management and monitoring tools often prohibits the effective use of web services within an organization or enterprise. Therefore, there exists a need for a web services management and monitoring solution that provides common infrastructure for managing various aspects in using web services, such as logging, security, monitoring, Service-Level Agreement (SLA) management, service level metrics, notification, etc.